Daveth Baratheon (A Song of Ice and Fire)
: For the Game of Thrones adaptation, see "Daveth Baratheon". Prince Daveth Baratheon was Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and the second Baratheon to sit on the Iron Throne. He is called the Oathkeeper by friend and foe alike. A member of House Baratheon of King's Landing, he is the eldest son and heir of King Robert I Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister, his siblings are Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen. In the television adaptation of [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Game_of_Thrones Game of Thrones], Daveth is portrayed by Henry Cavill. Appearance and Character Daveth has the trademark Baratheon look he shares with his father, King Robert I, and is quite tall, with black hair and blue colored eyes. He is described to be rather handsome and good looking, always wearing the finest clothing and accents as befits the royal heir. His surcout is divided, showing both the Baratheon stag of his father and the Lannister lion of his mother, Queen Cersei. People who had romantic feelings toward Daveth include Sansa Stark and Arianne Martell. As a boy, Daveth was descibed by Ser Barristan Selmy as being very intelligent, shrewd, charismatic, calculating and excelled at anything he set his mind on; while Lord Eddard Stark called him determined, strong, perceptive, dutiful, patient and well-loved by nobles and smallfolk alike. When he grew older, he became talented in swordfighting, politics and court intrigue. According to Tyrion Lannister, Daveth always thinks one step ahead and is capable of outsmarting his own mother at nearly every turn. Fourteen years old at the beginning of A Song of Ice and Fire, Daveth was calm and possessed a sharp mind, putting him on par with Lady Olenna Tyrell and his grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister. Unlike Joffrey, he is a wise and cautious leader who prefers cultivating long term strategies before taking action. When he sets his plans in motion, it is often swift as it is deadly. History 'Early life' Born in 284 AC, Crown Prince Daveth Baratheon is the first and trueborn son of King Robert I Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. As a child, he studied under Lord Jon Arryn, Robert's new Hand of the King, and his grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister. He regularly attended small council sessions during his father's absence, learning the art of governance at a relatively young age. Daveth and his family visited Winterfell in 289 AC. There, he befriended Robb Stark and Jon Snow and was often seen training at arms with them. After Greyjoy's Rebellion, Lord Eddard Stark brought Lord Balon Greyjoy's last surviving son Theon Greyjoy to Winterfell as a ward and hostage. Theon joined the trio at training at arms and enjoyed each other's company. Recent Events Quotes by Daveth Quotes about Daveth Family Trivia *He has a legal claim to the Iron Throne by blood (if not by conquest) through his paternal great-grandmother: Princess Rhaelle Targaryen, daughter of King Aegon V Targaryen. This makes him a distant relative of Daenerys Targaryen. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Nobles Category:Kings Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men